Weapon Classes (SF2)
In Shadow Fight 2, there are dozens of weapons that are merely visually-different variants of previous weapons, aside from their different Super Slashes. Therefore, most weapons in Shadow Fight 2 can be classified into classes, based on their attack styles. The weapons will be classified under the most fundamental name that encompasses each weapon in the class. Weapons that are written in italic cannot be obtained. Knives Knives are short blades attached to handles and have high damage, short range, low mobility and fast attack speed. Knives can be categorized into two sub-classes based on their Super Slash. Double Swing Slashes: * Knives * Daggers * Butterfly Swords * Meteorite Knives * Kunai * Triangle Knives Rapid Multiple-Hit Spinning Strikes: * Krises Knuckles Knuckles are small, hand-worn weapons and have extremely high damage, very short range, very high mobility (except Fists) and fast attack speed. Knuckles can be categorized into four sub-classes based on their Double Slash and Super Slash. Double-Hit Unarmed Punches: * Fists Triple-Hit Spinning Punches: * Knuckles * Coral Prickles * Katars * Spiny Knuckles * Panda Cuddles Double-Hit Spinning Punches: * Crescent Knives Triple-Hit Smashing Strikes: * Pneumo Fists Quadruple-Hit Spinning Punches: * Monk's Katars Technical note: Knuckles weapons strengthen the player's unarmed punches, as well as giving a Super Slash. Therefore, the Martial Spirit perk can still work if the player is equipped with Knuckles weapons, except Pneumo Fists. Sai Sai are blades with sharp tips for stabbing and have low damage, long range, high mobility and fast attack speed. Sai can be categorized into two sub-classes based on their Super Slash. Jumping Spits: * Sai * Stilettos * Harbinger Sai * Quenched Sai * Vermeil Fangs Rapid Multiple-Hit Double-Sword Spits: * Hermit's Swords Batons Batons are heavy cylindrical weapons used for bludgeoning opponents and have high damage, somewhat-short range, and fast attack speed. Batons can be categorized into four sub-classes based on their moves. Bludgeoning Strikes: * Steel Batons * Maces * Morning Stars Spinning-and-Smashing Strikes: * Imhotep Pounders * Battle Hammers Double Smashing Strikes: * Thunder Hammers Flame-Ejecting Strikes: * Flame Clubs Katana Katana are curved, long blades attached to handles and have somewhat-high damage, moderate range, moderate mobility and moderate attack speed. Katana can be categorized into three sub-classes based on their Double Slash and Super Slash. Thrust-and-Swing Slashes: * Ninja Sword Swing-and-Thrust Slashes: * Katana * Golden Katana * Keen Katana Quintuple-Hit Daisho Slashes: * Daisho * Shogun's Katana Swords Swords is an umbrella term for a large number of dual-swords that have moderately-long blades. In Shadow Fight 2, most of them have nothing in common in their appearance, yet function in exactly the same way excluding their Super Slashes. They have moderate damage, moderate range, low mobilty and moderate attack speed. Swords can be categorized into six sub-classes based on their Super Slash. Triple-Hit Machete Slashes: * Machetes * Dragon Teeth * Candy Rage Hooked-Sword Slashes: * Shuang Gou * Ceremonial Shuang Gou * Candy Canes * Caramel Shuang Gou * War Swords Jumping Slashes: * Swords * Moon Sabers * Kukris * Wakizashi Quadruple-Hit Slashes: * Big Swords * Pharaoh's Khopeshes Rapid Multiple-Hit Spinning Slashes: * Oriental Sabers * Ornamental Sabers Triple-Hit Fan-Throwing Slashes: * Emerald Cutters * Widow's Fans * Fans Of Passion Kusarigama Kusarigama is a hand-scythe tethered to a weight and have high damage, extremely long range, low mobility and slow speed. All Kusarigama employ the same moves. Triple-Hit Spinning Slashes: * Blood Reaper * Kusarigama * Heavy Kusarigama * Sentinel Kusarigama Tonfa Tonfa are heavy cylinders with perpendicular handles and have high damage due to their head-hitting capability, short range, moderate mobility and fast attack speed. Tonfa can be categorized into two sub-classes '''based on their Super Slash. Triple-Hit Bludgeoning Strikes: * Tonfas * Rabid Tonfas * Blade Tonfas * Leeches Blaster-Shooting Strikes: * Blaster Tonfas Staff Staff is a pole weapon and have moderate damage, somewhat long range, low mobility and moderate attack speed. Staff can be categorized into '''three sub-classes based on their Super Slash. Slamming Strikes: * Staff * Heavy Staff * Staff of Night * Elegant Staff * Broomstick * Devil's Broom * Voodoo Spine * Chinese Dragon Staff Triple-Hit Spinning Strikes: * Wanderer's Staff Triple-Hit Elongating Staff Strikes':' * Telescopic Staff Axes Axes are wide blades attached to long handles and have extremely high damage, moderate range, somewhat-low mobility and slow attack speed. Axes can be categorized into two sub-classes based on their Super Slash. Triple-Hit Smashing Slashes: * Harrier Hooks * Axes * Labryses * Spiked Axes * Surprise Waffles Spinning-Slice Slash: * Butcher's Knives Nunchaku Nunchaku is two heavy cylinders attached with a cord and have very high damage, short range, high mobility and fast attack speed per hit, yet slow attack speed for an entire attack. Nunchaku can be categorized into two sub-classes based on their Super Slash. Triple-Hit Swinging Strikes: * Nunchaku * Steel Nunchaku * Heavy Nunchaku Tethered Weight Strikes: * Orbs of Pain Spear Spear is a long shaft with a blade on the end and have low damage, very long range, high mobility and fast attack speed. Spears can be categorized into four sub-classes based on their Super Slash. Triple-Hit Thrust strikes: * The Sting * Yari * Silver Spear * Jumonji Yari * Sentinel's Hand Double-Hit Swinging Strikes: * Naginata * Wasp's Naginata * Bisento Quadruple-Hit Swinging Strikes: * Magari Yari Thrust-and-Punch Strikes: * Trident * Fatemaker Two-handed Weapon Two-handed Weapon is an umbrella term for a large number of weapons that are heavy and very large. Unlike the swords, some two-handed weapons that have no similarity in appearance may have the same Super Slash. They have extremely high damage, long range, moderate mobility and very slow attack speed. Two-handed weapons can be categorized into five sub-classes based on their moves. Triple-Hit Downward-Swinging Slashes: * Devastator * Dadao * Ronin's Dadao * Heavy Hammer * Crusher * Nodachi Triple-Hit Smashing Strikes: * Two-handed Mace * Northern Hammer * Caramel Boom Triple-Hit Cudgel-Slamming Strikes: * Two-handed Cudgel Triple-Hit Scythe Strikes: * Grim Scythe * Blade Of Death * Dissector of Hopes * Claws of Winged Darkness Elongating Scythe Strikes: * Reaver Claws Claws are pronged, hand-worn weapons and have high damage, moderate range, very high mobility and fast attack speed. Claws can be categorized into five sub-classes 'based on their moves. Quadruple-Hit Spinning Slashes: * Steel Claws * Flayer Claws Jumping Slashes: * Lynx's Claws * ''Three-Pronged Claws Quadruple-Hit Sickle Slashes: * Sickles * Pain and Panic * Blade of the Eternal Bligh Rapid Multiple-Hit Double Scythe Slashes * Mowers * Hunger Scythes Triple-Hit Electric Shock Slashes: * Shocker Claws Glaive Glaive is two long blades connected to each other at its handle and have somewhat high damage, moderate range, somewhat high mobility and somewhat fast attack speed. Glaives can be categorized into '''three sub-classes based on their Super Slash. Triple-Hit Spinning Slashes: * Sapphire Fang * Silver Glaive * General's Glaive * Fretsaw Jumping Slashes: * Glaive * Barbed Glaive * Ringing Spruce Whirl Arrow-Shooting Strikes: * Cobra's Tooth Techno Knives Techno Knives are a pair of knives with unique movements. They have high damage, moderate range, high mobility and fast attack speed per hit, yet slow attack speed for an entire attack. All Techno Knives employ the same moves. Rapid Multiple-Hit Spinning Strikes: * Hack Knives * Death's Jaw Unique weapons These weapons are unique and do not show any similarities with other weapons. Triple-Hit Swing-and-Thrust Spear Strikes: * Thruster Triple-Hit Elongating-Whip Strikes: * Composite Sword Quadruple-Hit Fencing Sword Strikes: * ''Sawblade '' Bullet Shots: * Plasma Rifle Smashing Giant Sword Strikes: * ''Titan's Desolator '' Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:SF2 Weapons Category:Equipment